


Anniversary Proposal

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro takes Mahiru on a date for the anniversary of the day they met. Mahiru was certain that he was going to propose to him. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 31





	Anniversary Proposal

“An engagement ring? Are you certain, Misono?” Mahiru asked. His friend had called him and told him that he saw Kuro walk out of a jewelry store earlier that day. “We’ve been talking about marriage and our future plans but I never thought he would propose to me so soon. You know how Kuro is with these things. Then again, we’ve been dating for eight years now.”

“When do you think he’ll propose?” Misono asked.

“Our anniversary is today and we’re going out for dinner to celebrate. He might propose during our date or later tonight. Wait, I shouldn’t get ahead of myself and build up expectations. I can’t help it though. We already live together but sharing a name would mean so much more. I love him.” Mahiru couldn’t help becoming a little giddy. “I just feel bad for ruining the surprise beforehand.”

“I wonder if Kuro told anyone about his plan yet. Knowing Hyde and Tsurugi, they would try to follow you two and take a video of the proposal.” They both laughed as they pictured the scene. Mahiru was glad that their families were supportive of their relationship even if they could be too enthusiastic at times. “I’ll keep Lily busy for you. But I want to be the first one to hear about the engagement in exchange.”

“Thanks, Misono. Kuro and I might be too busy celebrating for me to call you right away. But you’ll be one of the first.” Mahiru promised. He was certain that he was grinning like a love struck teenager. He couldn’t help himself though.

There was a time Mahiru thought their time together was fleeting and their relationship would end in heartbreak. Yet, they were able to make a miracle together. Kuro became human again and they could grow old together now. He didn’t know what the future held for them but he was certain that they could endure anything together.

He glanced at the photo of their first date that he kept on his desk and he smiled at the memory. Mahiru wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kuro. As if his thoughts had summoned him, Kuro appeared in his doorway and quietly waved to him. Mahiru smiled and called to him, “I’m on my lunch break so you can come in, Kuro. Misono’s on the phone.”

“I can come back later if you want to finish talking with him.” Kuro said but he walked to his side. Lightly, he kissed his cheek and made Mahiru giggle secretively. He would occasionally visit Mahiru during his break and he welcomed the distraction. He took an internship position as a social worker and the job could be stressful at times. The support Kuro gave him helped him through the difficult days.

“You know I can hear you two through the phone, right, Mahiru? Seriously, you two have acted like an old married couple since high school but it’s still too cheesy for me to listen to.” Misono joked with a good natured chuckle. “I have to get back to work so you can spend the rest of your break with Kuro.”

“I’ll call you later. Bye, Misono.” They ended the call and Mahiru turned in his chair to Kuro. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. He leaned down and rested his forehead against his. They were the only two in the room but Mahiru whispered to him. “I can’t wait for our date tonight. You didn’t tell me where you’re taking me. What should I wear?”

“Something casual since there will be some walking.” Kuro thought that Mahiru was beautiful no matter what he wore. It was his turn to plan their anniversary date and he was nervous. He wanted to make him happy after everything Mahiru gave him. He leaned back and moved to sit next to him on the chair. “I love you enough to endure walking on our date.”

“You’re so sweet for enduring exercise for me, Kuro.” He chuckled at his sarcastic comment and rolled his eyes. Kuro was a loving boyfriend and Mahiru wouldn’t change him for anything. He stood and took his hands. “There’s still fifteen minutes left of my lunch break. Let’s go to the cafeteria to buy a snack we can share.”

* * *

“We’re home. I had a wonderful night, Kuro.” Mahiru was left a little breathless after their midnight date. They walked to quaint hill where they shared a picnic. He wasn’t tired but Kuro’s presence relaxed him. He didn’t want the night to end yet he was also excited for his proposal. After they had a magical date on their anniversary, it would be the perfect time for him to propose.

“Mahiru, I want to give you something. I planned to give it to you during our picnic but I got nervous.” Kuro reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet box. “I was afraid this would be too cheesy and embarrassing. When we got home, I thought ‘You are my home more than any place will be.’ I don’t have to be nervous or scared with you. I want you to know that, Mahiru.”

“Oh, Kuro, I feel the same. I love you. You shouldn’t feel nervous about this moment but I think it’s a little cute.” Mahiru chuckled softly. He handed him the small box. Before he opened it, he kissed Kuro’s lips softly. “My answer is yes, Kuro, I will marry you.”

“Huh?” The confused expression Kuro made Mahiru worry. He opened the box but he didn’t see a ring like he was expecting. Tucked in the velvet box was a beautiful bell with cats carved into the gold. The bell jingled lightly as Kuro took it out of the box and slipped it over Mahiru’s head. “You gave me a bell when we first met. That day, I became yours.”

“I love it.” Mahiru touched the bell. Neither of them wore jewellery often but the bell was special to them. He thought the gift was thoughtful and stunning yet a part of him was disappointed. He was expecting him to propose and he wished he hadn’t misunderstood the moment. With Kuro’s past, Mahiru understood that he wouldn’t want to rush into anything. “Thank you, Kuro.”

“Is something wrong, Mahiru?” He placed his finger beneath his chin and lightly lifted his face until their eyes met. “You said you’ll marry me. Do you mean it?”

“Of course. Earlier, Misono called me and said he saw you in the jewellery store this morning. We jumped to the conclusion that you were buying me an engagement ring. I also love this bell though.” Mahiru added quickly. He didn’t want Kuro to feel bad about his gift when he must’ve put a lot of thought into it. He joked, “This is an awkward ending to our anniversary, isn’t it?”

“Stay here for a minute.” Kuro told him. He walked down the hall and Mahiru heard him go into their bedroom. He was left waiting in the living room and he fiddled with the bell. After a moment, Kuro returned and stood in front of him. He wrapped his hand around Mahiru’s and found his fingers tangled in the golden thread. Kuro raised his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers.

He untangled the thread so he could hold his hand. Slowly, Kuro lowered himself onto one knee and smiled up at Mahiru. His heart was racing as he said, “I love you, Mahiru. You held your hand out to me and pulled me out of the darkness I was trapped in for so long. For the rest of my life, I want to cherish you. Will you give me your hand in marriage?”

Kuro pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto Mahiru’s finger. “I was still deciding when I should propose to you and how. I couldn’t afford a fancy ring for you so I thought I should propose to you in a special way.”

“Thinking simply, I don’t need a fancy engagement ring or an elaborate proposal. I only need you. I love you, Kuro.” His eyes softened as he said his name. He threaded their fingers together and knelt on the ground with him. Mahiru stroked his finger over Kuro’s. “We should get you an engagement ring right away. That will keep women from flirting with you even when I’m there.”

“You always surprise me with how possessive you could be.” Kuro chuckled. He cupped his face and pulled him into a tender kiss. “I feel the same. Lions are possessive of their partners.”


End file.
